


In My Way

by Yami_Yuugi_1



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Yuugi_1/pseuds/Yami_Yuugi_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Bennett admits something to Jack that he doesn't think he can handle until something amazing happens to Jamie that Jack would never have forgiven the Man In The Moon for had he actually died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In My Way chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if anything or spelling errors that you happen to see in this. This is my first fan fiction EVER. If you see any spelling/grammatical errors don't be shy tell me about the errors. Thanks and Enjoy. ;)

"Hey! Where are you going!" Jamie said slightly annoyed   
"Somewhere to think! I'll be back soon!"   
"Augh! He always does stuff like this!"

At North's

"Jack! What brings you to pole!" Jack turned around to hear a loud bellowing voice coming from behind him   
"Ah, North just the guy I wanted to see, yeah, I got a problem with Jamie." Jack said looking shy and (unusually) timid  
"Really!? What happened? Is he alright? Does Pitch have him? Where is he?" Jack turned to see an overly worried tooth fairy hovering dangerously close to his face and two other worried looking guardians and a yeti named Phil or is it Dave? O.K. it's Phil.   
"Is 'e alright ,mate?" said Bunny in a slightly less alarmed tone.

"Guardians! I'm sure he will tell if we give some space!"  
"Yeah he's fine but ...uh... North I need to see you in your office. Now!''  
and just as suddenly as he got there he flew to North's office as fast as he could. 

When North saw Jack fly off he gave a shrug as if to say 'I dunno' and when he got to his office he had to ask "What did you want to talk about that has you so jumpy?" Jack sat on the window sill behind North's work desk trying so hard to keep his cool and calm and not cry at how he was going to answer the question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to find out early what happens in North's office and maybe a little more. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be (accidentally) longer than my last.

"Jamie said he loved me and then he kissed me." as Jack said that he could feel the tears burning him from the inside out and streaming down his face. North was just standing there his face taking on an 'Oh My God' look "Look North I don't think I would be able to live with myself." Then he started crying even harder and curling into a tighter ball then he was already in and then he heard an extremely strong Australian accent come up from behind him saying "Oh! so ya' mean ta' tell me that ya' say ya' didn't like it then ya' leave the kid alone for two days and without an answer at that! Bad move ,mate." "I asked North!" "Well that ain't doin' ya' much good now is it! Look ,mate I'm only tryin' to help ya'." "It's not any different than you and Sophie." Then Jack started bawling his eyes out even harder than he was and Bunny walked over and hugged him with one arm and said "That's not the point and you said you weren't going to tell anyone. But, I'll get ya' back for that when your better. Look. The only thing ya' can do now is go tell him how you feel." With that Jack stood and walked away wiping his tears and went of to see Jamie.

At Jamie's

Jack landed as softly as he could in the freshly fallen snow not wanting to alert Jamie of whome he was right behind. "Hey, Jamie." Jamie turned around his eyes were red almost like he was crying just before and Jack felt almost like something just ripped his heart out of his chest and then punched him in the stomach.  "I'm so sorry Jamie I didn't mean to--"

He was cut off by a kiss and it left as soon as it came when Jamie pulled back regretedly and said "JACK! I don't know why your sorry the reason I was crying was you weren't here but now you are and now I'm happy." "So your not mad I left for as long as I did?" Jack said as the smile was wiped off his face that was still there partially from the kiss but mostly of the fact that he was staring at the most gorgeous and heavenly face in the world and he had no choice but to thanked the gods Jamie couldn't hear his thoughts "Oh gods no! How do you possibly think I could stay mad at you. Of all the god damn people in the world I couldn't stay mad at you! It should be a crime to be mad at you!''

"By any chance could you tell Bunny that?" They both let out loud laughs and when Jamie was finally able to speak he said"Sure, but I doubt even my word will help your case against bunny." "Mmmm. Good point."

Then Jamie realized something. "Jack. You were crying?" Jack let out a small but still fake laugh pass through his lips while wiping his eyes and said "Yeah, How did you know." " You want to know how I know? The lining of your eyes are red and your nose is runny your hair is ruffled even more than it should be as if you had your head in your knees or arms your hoodie is soaked and it's snowing" "So." "So it only snows when you cry and we just got a blizzard which means you were also thinking about me because it only snowed in Burgess. The meteorologists are still amazed. It's all over the news and... did you just smirk at me?" "Maybe." Jack held up a hand smoothed his hair down a bit just enough to get unwanted fuzz out.

"So is there a reason why your here all of a sudden?"

"What. I can't see my brightest light unconditionally anymore?"

"Not since I turned fifteen when you--"

"Nevermind! Stupid question.When will you ever let that go?"

"Never." Jamie said with a huge grin on his face almost as charming as Jack's.

"Anyways, I came by to talk about last time I was here."

"Oh! o.k. Go on."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"I mean why did you do that?"

It took a few seconds for Jamie to catch on before he answered "Oh! I'm just saying, I meant to do and say everything and nothing was a mistake and I don't regret a thing and nothing you can say or do will get me to think otherwise." and they stood in silence for a few moments before Jack broke it and said "O.k. Bennett. You want me. You've got me." Jack flashed him one of his sly almost devilish grins and was it just him or did that sound and look almost.....seductive. If it was he clearly didn't mind otherwise he would have strugled out of Jack's grip on his wrist he didn't know he had on him until Jack started pulling him to his room. That's when things started getting physical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.k. I did not mean for things to turn out like that but it just happened I guess but there is still more and if I get to thirty-five hits then you'll get an early chapter. By early I mean by like tomorrow if I get forty hits. THX. 8D


	3. Fuck titles I don't like them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are gettin' physical between these two. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI BOYXBOY OR BENNEFROST NOWS THE TIME TO STOP READING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SRY 4 the l8 chapter but I was rly busy and Idk why I'm writing in txt speak.

"Uh... O.k." With that he was pushed onto his bed and Jack crawled onto his lap straddling him. Jack pulled Jamie into a long make-out period and then Jack started pulling on the hem of Jamie's shirt telling him "Off. Now." As soon as he took it off Jack started shifting on his lap eliciting a groan from the younger of the two and Jack leaned over to whisper in Jamie's ear.

"I'm giving you one last chance to back out before I let you fuck me so hard the bed rocks." and Jamie answered with, "Oh Hell NO!!! Your finishing what you started!!!!" Jack gave Jamie a seductive-as-hell smirk and then got off Jamie. Jamie whimpered at the loss of pressure against his groin. Jack quickly took Jamie's and his own pants off and kissed him for a good five minutes.

Then, while they made-out Jack pulled Jamie's boxers off showing Jamie's fully erect member and...Is Jamie...Blushing? Jack started staring. 'How am I going to fit on that!!!' Jamie noticed and pulled Jack's boxers off wanting to move on with the subject. 'This is going to be interesting' thought Jamie and in one smooth move changed their position and now Jack is on the bottom and got pulled into yet another kiss.

Jack gasped into the kiss as he felt a hand fingering his hole. Then he felt one push in and then another and they started scissoring trying to stretch him out. He started writhing under Jamie's grasp. Jamie just realized he hit the right spot and kept aiming for it. "Ah, Jamie!" and then Jamie pulled his fingers out and Jack whimpered at the loss of feeling. Jamie lined himself up at Jack's hole and said, "Tell me if this hurts too much. O.K." Jack nodded and Jamie then pushed in really quick so not to cause any un-needed pain.

Then Jack cried out with tears in his eyes and Jamie winced at the thought of causing Jack pain. Jamie waited for the o.k. from Jack and then pulled out slowly and rammed back in. Each time doing so eliciting some kind of noise from Jack looking for the spot he could hit that would cause Jack to see stars. And then he found it causing Jack to let out an extremely loud moan. 

"S-SAY MY NAME!!!!!" "AUUUUUGH!!!!! JAMIE!!!!!" Jack let out his milky white load and a little after so did Jamie. Jamie collapsed next to Jack and they both let out small laughs, "That...Was..." "Amazing." Jamie finished Jack's sentence and Jack smiled and snuggled up to a slightly taller Jamie still panting trying to catch his breath. "What are we going to do now?" "We wait and see what happens." "I do have to leave soon. You know that right?" "I'm not happy about it but I realize it. Just make sure you come back soon. o.k.?" "O.k."

"You promise?" Jamie said holding out a pinkie making Jack laugh at his child-at-heart lover. "Promise." Jack said taking his pinkie in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't B more SRY than I am right now about bein' l8 on this chapter. If u have any ideas on any other stories I should write. You have a choice of 1. Sonic the hedgehog ( Sonadow, Sonourge, Sonilver, sonanic, or Shadilver ) 2. Teenage mutant ninja turtles ( Leo x Raph ) 3. Creepy pasta ( Jeff x BEN )( Masky x Hoodie ) or 4. Rise of the Guardians ( BenneFrost ) ( Jackrabbit ). Your choice and I just want to make 1 thing clear I'm not gay I'm just a girl that likes reading and writing this kind of stuff. I'm not against gays but I'm also not 1 of them. I just wanted to make that clear.


End file.
